


Together no matter what

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 4, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Gil will be here soon.” He promised.Harry repeated it to himself. That was his new prayer. Hope was his only language.“…Are you afraid to die?” Uma whispered and looked at him.His fear was different. His fear rested in his lap, draining the blood from Uma's face. His fear, like every one of his emotions, was tied up to Uma.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Together no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry knew they balanced each other. It had always been like this. Uma was in control when he enjoyed the chaos. And the moment she sank into her most violent emotions, he navigated between them to reach her. He was the fire, and she was the water. He was electricity and she was an endless abyss. Uma was a goddess, and he was her most dedicated follower.

And now, he was everything she didn't want to be. Harry was calm, he was peace, he was logic and security. Uma tried to close her eyes and he stroked her face to keep her awake.

“You cannot fall asleep now, darling.” He commented with more energy than necessary “What am I supposed to do when Gil shows up and sees you sleeping? Gil will think he took too much time.”

Uma smiled. But it was a weak smile. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

“You are trembling,” Uma whispered.

He closed his hand quickly.

“It's cold.” He lied and smiled at her “Aren't you cold, darling?”

She denied, her eyelids starting to close.

Harry looked around. Gil could find that place, he knew. Harry had sent him a sign and Gil was an excellent hunter. Harry looked at Uma, her lips were losing color. That didn't make sense. That was impossible. Uma was a goddess, an apparition of infinite power. She...

...Uma had hurt the pride of a goddess and she had blocked her immortality.

Harry knew they could fix everything. He knew it. But he didn't dare move her. Especially when Uma had become incredibly fragile. Without her immortality, her body was fighting against her human appearance, as if her body rejected the contradiction of being different.

“Gil will be here soon.” He promised.

Harry repeated it to himself. That was his new prayer. Hope was his only language.

“… _Are you afraid to die?”_ Uma whispered and looked at him.

Harry denied. His fear was different. His fear rested in his lap, draining the blood from Uma's face. Who despite being fading was calm. His fear, like every one of his emotions, was tied up to her.

“Even on the island, we never feared death. It didn't feel like an option. It didn't feel like a possibility.” She whispered “Even now... I don't know what to expect. We grew up on an island where the villains were revived. Death was always an option, not an endpoint. But for me, it was always... I mean… I would like to know, can I die?”

“Darling, you rarely say nonsense. But this is one of those moments.” Harry stroked her cheek “You don't have to wait for anything, because nothing will happen.”

Uma couldn't hold his gaze, her eyelids closed so easily, and her voice fell silent so quickly...

“But I always feared your death.” Uma reached for his hand and Harry gave it to her “Always.” She repeated, barely closing her grip on his hand “Even now...”

“I don't plan on going anywhere.” Harry laughed and leaned over her face. “You’re not going to get rid of this bastard full of hope and luck.”

Uma smiled and nodded.

“And even when I'm not...”

“No.” Harry kissed her knuckles and clung to all the hope that a descendant raised on the island could have. All the hope that a pirate in love with a goddess could encourage “Darling, my life became entangled with yours from the moment we met. Ever since I heard you laugh at danger and your hair rose into the air as you led your enemies into a trap, I decided to follow you wherever you went. And drive you crazy with my devilishly charming charisma. Always.”

Uma laughed and nodded. Her lips showed a calm smile. She looked at him and sighed.

“We will never part again.” Uma accepted “On earth, Olympus, in Underworld or Tartarus... We will be together.”

Harry kissed her forehead and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. And he might joke later that his goddess had gotten cheesy realizing how willing he was to follow her.

“I'm here!” Gil appeared at the entrance of the cave and he was carrying a small flask that glittered like pure gold “Uma, I'm here!”

Harry felt his soul return to his body and rushed Gil closer.

“A few more seconds and I would have gotten Uma to marry me.” Harry joked, much more relaxed.

“In your dreams...” Uma warned, taking Gil's hand, who had reached her side in the blink of an eye.

“Always,” Harry replied, helping her to sit.

“...I wouldn’t marry you for such depressing circumstances,” Uma concluded.

Gil rested the bottle against Uma's lips and helped her drink. Harry watched as the liquid seemed to illuminate her again and restore her beautiful natural tone. Harry wondered if it was because of her divine power that Uma's skin seemed to eternally carry gold dust. He didn't need to ask if she was okay. That was obvious. Uma sat straight. Her energy recovered. Gil hugged her tightly, almost knocking her to the ground.

“Never again insult a god!” Gil asked “Never!” He begged.

Harry could feel the urge to join Gil in his request. He looked at them and Uma was looking at him from Gil's shoulder with that smile that she only gave him.

And there Harry understood.

“So, you would marry me under the right circumstances?” Harry asked, “What circumstances?”

Uma snickered and shrugged. 

Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
